Fighting Light and Darkness
by rachie0212
Summary: HP/ Glee crossover- Kurt and Blaine come from different sides of the war. Blaine is a muggle who is dragged into the war on the dark side by his parents thirst for power and Kurt is a wizard who is a part of the light rebellion. This is a story of crossing paths and two people finding love through light and darkness. After HBP, does not follow Glee or HP sequence of events. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter/ Glee crossover- Kurt and Blaine come from different sides of the war. Blaine is a muggle who is dragged into the war on the dark side by his parents thirst for power and Kurt is a part of the light rebellion. This is a story of two people finding love through light and darkness. After HBP, does not follow sequence of events.

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it :) Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee.

Chapter 1

The world was at war. Blaine knew it. His family knew it. But unfortunately everyone else didn't. It wasn't the people who were warring against each other but those who hid beneath secrecy. A world that began and finished underground, concealed from those who were gifted with magic. Eventually it was spilling over into his world and his world was failing. The signs of a more extraordinary world were evident to those who knew what to look for. Broadcasts of sudden explosions and flashes of sparking multi-coloured lights started to arise. Natural phenomenon's they called them. Some of the religious fanatics believed it to be the sign of judgement day. If only those people knew how close to the truth they were.

Blaine and his parents never agreed on anything. His parents felt they knew what was best for him. His behaviour, his hobbies, his friends, his whole life seemed to be up for family discussion. Blaine felt more like a puppet then a 17 year old boy. He suddenly had a lot of sympathy for Pinocchio. The best decision that Blaine (and by extension, Blaine's parents) had made was enrolling him in Dalton Academy.

That is how Blaine ended up in the position he was in now. Standing between David and Wes, attempting to prevent another Linkin Park- Muse showdown.

"But how can 'Uprising' even compare to "Shadow of the Day"! There's no competition!" David's wild hand gestures seemed to attack Blaine; the innocent bystander.

Blaine tuned the rest of the conversation out as he walked to his next class. Too many thoughts were weighing on his mind. His parents, who in the past were happy to leave him in boarding school, suddenly wanted to spend 'family time' with him and his older brother Cooper. This was a nice way of saying something big was happening and that they'd somehow managed to rope him into it.

"You know what, I actually have to go. I'll see you guys Monday" Blaine cut them off, already ten steps ahead. He knew there was no point in staying the rest of the day. Blaine headed out to his car and made himself comfortable for the long drive home.

Blaine managed to make his way home in record time; his curiosity seemed to settle his mind from the guilt of going almost twice the speed limit. Jumping out of his car, Blaine noticed that there was a sense of dread that seemed to emanate from the once cheery vibe he usually received from his home. Slowly walking to the front door he opened it quietly and immediately was attacked with the smell or body odour and sweat. A floorboard creaked under his shoes as he discreetly tried to spy into the other room.

"Blaine?" the tired voice of his mother sounded hesitant and Blaine felt on edge. Never has anything ever fazed his mother out of her cool and calm manner.

Blaine tiptoed into the room and paused at the scene before him. His mother, father and Cooper sat pale faced on the lounge across from two men, with outlandish looks and odd clothes. Midnight black layered cloaks made them seem big and intimidating, contrasting starkly with their pale hollowed faces. The looked like death personified.

"Blaine, honey" his mother tried to ineffectively placate him. "I would like you to meet some of your father's colleagues. They have a proposition for us".

….

Kurt dived around the corner. Explosions sounded around him as he ducked and weaved through the mass of rubble that was once considered his safe haven. He clenched his hand into a fist around his wand. He'd spent the past year on the run, after Dumbledore died the Order had tried to stay together but the Deatheaters seemed to keep finding them, and slowly the order started to divide. When Voldemort had taken the next step and taken over the Ministry, the Order began to drop like flies until it went from being an organization to stop Voldemort from taking over to a rebellion trying to take it back.

Kurt had been lucky enough to survive so far. The war was waged throughout his schooling at Hogwarts, being sorted into Ravenclaw of all places for a powerful, dark, pureblood family was a big disgrace. By the end of his fourth year Harry Potter had managed to witness the resurrection of the Dark Lord, which left Kurt having to make a decision to either stay with his family and submit to Voldemort or run. I guess it is obvious what he had chosen. By 14 Kurt was a ward of a distant light relative, and constantly running. Kurt was still running today, from his family, his title, his birth right and at this current moment Deatheaters.

"How did they find us?" he shouted over the noise at his housemate and friend Collin, as they ducked behind an overturned dining table. Kurt and Collin along with five other people had grown up together at Hogwarts and all together had joined the rebellion as soon as they had come of age. They had been hiding out in an abandoned home, a muggle family that had gone 'missing', when snatchers had shown up and broken through their defences.

Before Collin could answer a large explosions sounded from outside, breaking the outer wall, crushing through it like a bulldozer and raining debris over them. Kurt could feel the dust and smoke settle in his once meticulously styled hair and clothes. Collin grabbed his hand as he bolted through the newly made door, throwing jinxes at anyone wearing black as dark curses whizzed by their heads. Shouting and screaming could be heard throughout the house as the Deatheaters continued their siege on the quiet suburban home. All Kurt could feel at this moment was fear for his friends, his family, as they were being attacked.

'Oh merlin' he thought to himself 'not all of us are going to survive this'. That grim thought made him fight harder, run faster and cut down anyone wearing the skull mask.

Kurt and Collin broke out into the cool night air as the sickly green light lit up the sky like fireworks. Kurt threw curse after curse at a deatheater he recognised as Dolohov as the masked man attempted to run into the house to assist in the attack of his kin. The rage and anger had almost consumed Kurt as he kept throwing curses at anything that moved. Colin grabbed his arm and hauled him into the forest to the back of the property. They needed to get out of the anti-apparition wards and find somewhere safe to recover. The adrenaline stopped Kurt from feeling anything other then vibrating energy and a small wetness trickling down his arm. Looking down he saw deep red marring his once white shirt.

Kurt and Collin ran for almost thirty minutes, the sounds of explosions and the warmth of fire slowly lessened the further they ran. Kurt could feel tears leaking as his mind travelled over everything that had just happened. It had been in the middle of the night, everyone had been asleep. Kurt and Collin had been sharing a room due to the limited space when a large explosion woke them. Suddenly the house was swarming with dark robes, they looked like the monsters from childhood stories, ready to swallow up its victims in their large cloaks, eyes devoid of any humanity replaced by an unquenchable thirst for death and agony. The dementor- like creatures (Kurt could hardly consider them human) travelled from room to room, catching them all off guard. Kurt knew that some had escaped, had seen them running out through the exit plans that they had strategized when they first moved in.

They had one rule in the rebellion. One saying that they swore by to keep them alive. We fight for each other, but when it comes to safety, we fight for ourselves. A fancy way of saying every man for themselves, the rebellion will continue as long as there is one person still fighting. A harsh and brutal rule to live by, but one that hopefully secured the safety of everyone in their home.

Kurt and Collin ran for another five minutes before they felt the give of an invisible force field surrounding their temporary home. Kurt looked back and saw a beacon of light in the distance, everything he owned set alight except for the small bag he kept on him at all times. Luckily the Deatheaters seemed more focused on sending a message then catching them and so the forest remained eerily quiet. Kurt turned his back on the scene, shivering in the night air as he reached out his hand for Collin to take. Together they disappeared suddenly, no evidence remained of them ever have been there. Like ghosts, they were gone.

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. I'll try and get another chapter up in the next few days. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt and Collin made their way through the thick bushes; thorns digging into him went unnoticed as he focused on their destination. It had been three days since the attack. Three days since they lost communication with the rest of their friends. Kurt made sure that they kept moving, apparating constantly to throw off any lingering Deatheaters that might have been discreetly tracking them. They still had no idea how their safe house had been discovered in the first place.

Breaking through the thick undergrowth a familiar river appeared before them. The gentle tricking of water had become clearer the closer they moved until it drowned out the rampant thoughts tumbling around Kurt's mind. The river had always been a sign of safety for him because of what was concealed by heavily guarded and protected wards; the main rebel headquarters. If you can get passed the repelling wards that confuse those who come close and give the impression of vast, dangerous swamplands beyond this point you would see a vision. Tents upon tents lined up in rows, all multi-coloured and looked like they had more patch work then original material. Small deceiving tents that look like it could house no more then one person could actually provide for dozens. In the middle of the camp, beyond the guards in drab grey robes, the children running around after magically engineered butterflies and the glow of camp fires held the strategy tent, housing Dumbledore and the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix.

Kurt and Collin quickened their pace as they spotted the slight haze of the protection wards. Before they could reach safety a deep grey wolf jumped out before them, one he immediately recognised from him visits to the camp as a rebel guard. Its fangs protruded from its mouth as it growled threatening at them.

"Wait!" Kurt shouted, his hands held up in surrender. Kurt and Collin both revealed the outline of a Phoenix in flight that permanently marked their wrists. It was a small symbol of his allegiance, which led to the annimagus morphing into its human form. Kurt saw the spark of recognition in the rebel guard's eyes as he ushered them forward where he performed complex spells to detect any dark tampering or concealment charms.

"Follow me" was all that was said once he finished and so they followed the harsh man, covered in dirt and twigs that blended with his dull grey robes. It had already been decided that they needed to inform Dumbledore that there was a leak before anyone else could be killed because of it. The worry of the lack of contact with the others still played heavily on Kurt's mind.

Walking into the tent reminded Kurt so much of the grandeur that was found in Hogwarts. The room was almost identical to Dumbledore's office before Hogwarts' untimely closing. Entering the room Kurt took immediate notice of those surrounding the desk piled high with scrolls and ancient books. Dumbledore sat behind the desk, relaxed in his deep purple robe and ever-present twinkle that adorned his eyes behind half moon spectacles. Before him stood a rugged and unkempt Sirius Black and equally untidied Remus Lupin whose shouts of greeting died at the sight of the urgency in Kurt's stance and bandaged arm. Also present was Mad-eye Moody, whose false eye was constantly swivelling looking in the corners for any potential dangers.

"My boys, I'm soo glad to see you're okay" Dumbledore exclaimed at first sight.

The urgency that had been building for days had finally reached its peak as Kurt hurried to explain, "We came as soon as possible. Five of us were hiding out in a cottage on the outskirts of London, we'd only been there for a week and Deatheaters swarmed us two nights ago"

Collin finished "We don't know how many survived, they set the house alight and we were lucky to escape".

Kurt held up his tightly bandaged arm as an offering of proof. He could see a flicker in Dumbledore's eyes as if the twinkle was struggling to stay alight. "Mad-eye, send some men to survey the property and check for any survivors and information". Dumbledore continued to spout off instructions to the crowd before him but it all went unheard by Kurt as he felt a comforting arm surround his shoulders and leant into the welcoming touch. Sirius squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture as he slowly led Kurt and Collin out of the tent once Collin had finished giving all the details of the attack and towards the first aid area. Kurt and Sirius had always had a close relationship as Sirius became a role model and brother having gone through a similar situation and understanding the familiar pressure of overcoming family obligation to facilitate his own moral obligations.

"Come on kids" he murmured but to Kurt it sounded so far away as he felt exhaustion crush over him in waves, he barely noticed being led into the chaos of the healers running up and down the rows of beds lined against each wall as he was led to a vacant bed where he immediately succumbed to sleep.

Blaine quickly packed his belongings, everything he owned had to fit in a small bag, and everything else would probably never be seen again. Uneasiness settled in Blaine's stomach as he remembered the uncomfortable conversation that had taken place only a few days ago.

Walking into the room went against everything Blaine's instincts were telling him. If he'd listen to them then he'd be a hundred miles away right now. A sickly pale man with ice blonde hair stepped forward with what Blaine supposed was meant to be comforting but seemed unnatural as it stretched across his features.

"Ah Blaine, the youngest son, so nice to meet you at last, I've heard a lot about you over the years".

Blaine felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked up at his father as he was discreetly pulled back; the first sign of emotion he'd seen from his father in years. Blaine sat on the edge of his seat by his father, his muscles tensed as if preparing to make a quick escape at a moments notice.

Once seated, silence painted the room as everybody waited for someone to start. His mother turned to him, "Blaine these are your father's business acquaintances. They've come to... ask for some… help" he'd never heard such hesitance in his mother's voice before as if she had to force the words out through her teeth. Suspicion tasted foul in Blaine's mouth as he felt he had to spit it out soon if someone didn't elaborate.

Luckily the pale man in the deep robes spoke up "what your mother is trying to say is that we helped them out and its time to return the favour" he turned to the rest of the family to continue his explanation "Due to our dealings with Mr. Anderson here, our world is no surprise to you all and you must know that our world is at war."

Blaine could see Cooper rise a bit from his chair as if to make an exit and Blaine silently pleaded for Cooper to supress his dramatic tendencies as the stranger continued, his goons looking on. He knew there was a hidden world that was full of fantastical people and things but that was the extent of his knowledge on the subject.

"We're calling on those favours now. We need your connections and finance to continue our efforts and as much as it pains us to take help from the lesser beings like yourselves it all goes to the good of our cause. For the Dark Lord" his superior tone evident as he threw the derogatory names at us.

"Unfortunately that means that for a while you will be changing locations in case any rebels become aware of this little… arrangement. You'll be rewarded for your services and given accommodation for the time being. Just do what your told to do and we will guarantee your safety. Cross us and there will be no one to guarantee your safety then. Understood?" he waited a beat and then finished with "Good. We will return in three days, I expect you to be packed and ready to leave by 10am".

With that and a flourish of his robes did he and his goons exit the house. Silence emanated from everywhere in the room. No one spoke or even moved. For once his father didn't have a judgemental comment to make or Cooper didn't turn anything into an innuendo.

All at once reality swung back into focus, taking Blaine out of that suffocating room to his now bare bedroom. With a sigh he packed the last of his belongings and made his way down the stairs. The house was so silent now; they had barely spoken since their unwelcome guests had left. His father locked himself away to sort through his documents and assets. His mother walked round the house almost robotically. Cooper had almost glued himself to Blaine's side; constantly angry with his parent's shady dealings and going into over protective brother mode slash bodyguard that was slowly driving Blaine mad. Blaine didn't know how to act; he had no idea what these 'favours' would be or even why him and Cooper, who had nothing to do with this, were being involved.

Blaine moved silently to where his family was congregated, waiting for the knock on the door that would take them away from their familiar and safe world and dropping him into the unfamiliar and possibly life threatening one.

**It might take me a little longer to update so I can make a proper story plan but let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
